zimfandomcom-20200222-history
Pilot
The original pilot episode for'' Invader Zim, which never aired on Nickelodeon, but was aired on Nicktoons on December 24, 2011 as part of Nicktoons' Winter Funderland. The pilot was completed in 1999. Plot Summary ''"At the forefront of a horrible alien plan for galactic conquest named Operation Impending Doom II is... Invader Zim! Sent ahead to gather information on the weaknesses and observe the terrifying customs of the doomed planet by ingeniously disguising himself as a normal, green, human boy. Himself the reason for the pathetic failure of Operation Impending Doom I, Zim is doubly determined to do the best job he can and regain the trust and confidence of his leaders, the Almighty Tallest! Together with his faithful half-robot, half-doggy companion and armed only with a ferocious devotion and bottomless reservoir of energy, Zim faces countless Earth perils undaunted to undermine filthy planet Earth's defenses, making it ripe for the inpending alien... INVASION." '' When Dib notices that Zim doesn't like the cafeteria food, he tries to expose Zim's alien nature by getting him to eat beans. Zim finds that he is severely allergic to them and rushes home before anyone can see his reaction. GIR, his robot (at the time in the series), cures him, and Zim goes to the "Making Stuff Room" to create something will show Dib the meaning of "superior being". The next day, Zim comes to school in a sort of large battle suit. As it turns out, Dib has created something as well. Using his arm-mounted food launcher, Dib starts a food fight and battles Zim. The battle ends when Dib's food launcher overloads and shoots out an explosive bean burrito that destroys the cafeteria. Ms. Bitters enters the room, furious, and everyone literally points their fingers at Dib for the cause. The ending scene shows Dib writing "Zim is not an alien." on the enormous chalkboard. Mrs. Bitters tells Dib she doesn't want to hear a single peep from him, and Zim flies by the window in a UFO and "peeps" to get Dib in more trouble. Facts of Doom Notice when it shows the chalkboard that Dib is writing "Zim is not an alien." over and over again, you will see written somewhere near the top "Zim kidnaps and dissects farm animals". There is also a drawing of an alien's head and, further down, the words "My hand hurts", "Yes he is", and "My hand is about to fall off". * This episode is on the ''Invader Zim ''Doom Doom Doom'' DVD. * This episode was an animation test and was unaired until December 24, 2011 as part of Nicktoons' Winter Funderland. It was first aired 12 years after its completion and 7 years after its first official release on DVD. *The other students in Zim and Dib's class are different in this episode. *Zim is seen to play a video game, in the series, Gaz is the only one to play video games. *When GIR is in Duty mode, all his blue parts stay blue (including his eyes). In The Nightmare Begins, when GIR went into Duty Mode, only his eyes turned red, while in other appearences when he goes into Duty Mode, all his blue parts (including his eyes) turn red. *There was a 3-D test done of the food fight sequence. *Billy West did the voice of Zim here, instead of Richard Steven Horvitz. However, Horvitz later recorded over West's lines as a tester sometime after his audition. *During Nick's early commercials, there were some clips from this episode. *When Zim flushes himself down the toilet to get to the base, there is a sign above the toilet that says "I eat food" (although it's more visible when the light comes on). *The "Game Over" voice of Pain Piggy sounds strongly similar to Terri Brosius who is known for voicing SHODAN in the System Shock ''series. *In this episode, Dib wears a yellow shirt, as opposed to the usual blue shirt he wears in later episodes. *In this episode, Gaz has light blue eyes (with the exception of one scene when she was in the kitchen with Dib), while in the actual series, she has amber eyes. *It is believed that one kid at the lunch table when Zim eats the beans is Squee, but can also be concieved as Gaz, but is too confusing to tell. *After the girl with the striped shirt passes in the food fight GIR can be seen under the table in his dog suit *Richard Steven Horvitz was the only main cast member from the series that did not lend his voice in the pilot. *The budget of this episode was $3. *In this episode Zim has four fingers. (In the series he has three) After Dib says, "In vasion! He said Invasion!" when Zita says,"You're Crazy" her mouth doesn't move. *Zim can be seen sleeping in the opening sequence, although it is revealed in the unaired episode Roboparents Gone Wild that Irkens do not require sleep. *In this episode, Zim's antennae are green in some instances. *In the beginning of the pilot, Zim's leggings are just like his arms, but when Zim walks in the lunch room to a table, they're black; in the series, his leggings are black. *It has been revealed that Andy Berman, who provides the voice of Dib, would have been providing Zim’s voice if The Angry Beavers hadn’t ended shortly before the voice actors were required, which freed up Richard Steven Horvitz. In Ten Minutes to Doom, we can hear Dib talking like Zim, a phenomenon brought about when Zim's PAK accidentally disconneced from its owner, and latched itself onto Dib. * When Zim is seen from outside his armor in the cafeteria fight, he has his contact lenses, but when he is seen from inside the armor, he doesn't have them. *After the kid sitting next to Dib in class talks to him, the little girl sleeping in the background freezes. This happens four times. *When Zim returns home, the robot arms remove his wig and human eyes, then he walks over to GIR, and his wig and human eyes are back on again. Afterwards they disappear again. *When Dib says "That is so not normal!" after Zim eats the beans, his bottom half is fatter than usual. *When Zim is shown inside the armor, his colors are switched around as they were in NanoZIM, with Zim's skin being pink, and his eyes green. These are both a result of Zim being in darkness. *When the pilot shows Zim's house for the first time in it, when you hear the front door close, look back at the full view of the house and you'll realize that Zim isn't there. *Dib's normal blue shirt is yellow. *This is the only episode of Invader Zim in which cel animation was used. It still, nevertheless, was computer assisted. Quotes '''Video Game': Game over. You stink. Zim: CHEATING PIG! Dib: You chose the wrong planet to land on, Zim! Zim: Wait,what planet is this? Dib: Earth. Zim: Nope, this is the right planet. Zim: I EAT FOOD, JUST LIKE YOU!!! See Also *Original Pilot (Transcript) *Original Pilot Screenshots Category:Dib Filmography Category:Gaz Filmography Category:GIR Filmography Category:Zim Filmography Category:Episodes Category:Ms. Bitters Filmography